


Bite Me

by vampirepun



Series: Every Monsta X Pairing [19]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, Feral boys, Fingering, M/M, Making Out, Mild Blood, Riding, Teasing, a lot of smelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: Minhyuk won’t leave Changkyun alone at a fansign, making his intentions more than clear. But two could play at that game, and when they meet again at the dorm, Changkyun finds out just how hungry Minhyuk is for him.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Every Monsta X Pairing [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972867
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> I want to note that the final three fics in my attempt to write every MX pairing were planned out and/or started prior to Wonho's departure. While there is no direct mention of his name in this fic as it is irrelevant, the remaining fics will mention him. You may imagine OT7 or the current situation if you wish, mentions will be vague to allow this. I do not want to ruin anyone's interest or fun in these fics!

There was something about fansigns that made Minhyuk clingy. Sure, it was fun to play around with each other on stage to entertain their fans, but in the duration of the event, Minhyuk always attached himself to members and never let them go. For some reason Minhyuk decided Changkyun was his favourite plaything during this particular fansign. He normally liked to spread his affection to the other members over the course of the event, babying Jooheon or joining in on the others ganging up on Hyungwon. But today, Changkyun couldn’t be anywhere without Minhyuk on his trail. He was happy to put up with getting covered in stickers or being smothered by hugs. He had a harder time dealing with touches that bridged over the friendly and suitable for audiences.

Today, Changkyun was standing on the edge of the stage, fiddling with his lone dangling earring. He was watching Hyunwoo tell a story, peppered by Jooheon’s compliments as he hyped him up when he would pause to think of his next words. He didn’t need to turn to notice Minhyuk approaching him, his steps all too familiar on the creaky stage floor. Arms immediately wrapped around him, warm and strong if a bit constricting. Changkyun held his breath until he stopped squeezing him and just settled with his arms trapping him there. They sat together casually for a few moments, Minhyuk lightly rocking them back and forth. He pressed his nose into Changkyun’s hair and inhaled, which was a common affection the others gave Changkyun. Changkyun smiled softly, closing his eyes and listening to the shutters of cameras.

“I could eat you up,” Minhyuk whispered into his ear, and Changkyun bit his lip to keep a laugh in. He wasn’t normally so forward in public. All Changkyun could do in response is let out a low hum, leaning back on Minhyuk to express his interest. Minhyuk pulled back slightly to speak into his mic, urging Kihyun to do something that Changkyun hadn’t been paying attention to. He watched Kihyun hesitate, his face twisted into his usual unbearable embarrassment, and Changkyun’s laugh slipped out before anything really happened, high and childish. This caused the other members to laugh too, delighting the audience as well. A few fans chanted Kihyun’s name in encouragement, and as everyone was focused on him, Minhyuk took his opportunity.

He pulled one hand away from his tight embrace, lowering to settle with purpose on his ass. Changkyun forced himself to keep a straight face as Minhyuk squeezed, meant to be less bothersome and more intentional. Changkyun tried to squirm away but Minhyuk held firm, moving his fingers up between his legs to grab at more.

Changkyun clenched his jaw to prevent his face twisting and he tried to escape Minhyuk’s grip. He didn’t need to look behind him to know Minhyuk was pulling a casual grin, eyes glittering the only hint to the mischief underneath. As fingers grabbed for the fabric of his pants among other places, Changkyun knew his next move. Minhyuk played a game when it came to affection, only interested when his partner was an equal match. But he had to be careful, knowing there were many fans there with their eyes and cameras locked on them no matter what occurred.

He shimmied a hand out to press back against Minhyuk’s chest behind him, closer to the hand that touched him, as a warning as he pushed away from him. Minhyuk blinked in shock, hand dropping as Changkyun turned to face him. He let out a playful yell of protest, and Minhyuk’s eyes crinkled as he laughed. He reached out to grab at Changkyun again, eyes full of purpose. This time he wrapped his arms around Changkyun as he faced him, and Changkyun bit down on his shoulder. It was light enough to not leave a mark, but Minhyuk still yelped out and let go of him, his lips parted in betrayal.

A few fans laughed and cooed, one calling him ‘kkukkung’. Changkyun grinned before starting a few steps away from him, playfully escaping after his attack. Minhyuk chased after him soon after, longer legs giving him advantage as he took deliberate steps towards him. Changkyun took the opportunity to run towards the back of the stage, the sounds of laughter and the other members fading. Safely hidden from their audience, Changkyun tried to catch his breath before Minhyuk made it to him.

They didn’t have a lot of time to linger before someone on staff would scold them back out. Minhyuk finally found him, eyes darkening enough to make Changkyun breathless again with excitement. Before Minhyuk had the chance to speak up, he interrupted. “If you really want to eat me up, come get me.” He grinned, slipping past him to walk back to the stage again. He stepped back out casually, unnoticed as he stood over by Hyunwoo. A few seconds went by until Minhyuk came back out again, inching his way closer to Changkyun again.

Once he reached him again he leaned his head forward, pretending to listen to Hyungwon. He tilted his head and made a show of it, leaning down over Changkyun like a parrot on his shoulder. Then he made his move, leaning down and biting down on the meatier part of Changkyun’s shoulder. He made his mark, securing his intentions. Changkyun gasped at the claim, and he heard Hyunwoo make a soft noise at Minhyuk, scolding him for the seemingly unprovoked attack. Changkyun turned to see Minhyuk grinning innocently at Hyunwoo, ending his hyperfocus on Changkyun to go coddle Jooheon, who pretended to hate it before eventually giving in. The fan event finished without further incident, but Changkyun knew he would have a lot more to deal with when he got home.

-

Back at their dorm, the day well passed being finished, Changkyun was reading something on his phone when Minhyuk finally entered. His hair looked soft and fresh, evidence of a recent shower. He shut their door and locked it, making Changkyun set his phone down. Minhyuk didn’t need to say anything, his expression giving away how much he wanted to be close to Changkyun. He settled down on his bed beside him, wrapping his arms around him before Changkyun could properly turn around. His back pressed against his chest, and he felt him press his face into his neck. He chuckled softly. “Still hungry?” he teased, and Minhyuk let out a soft grunt of affirmation.

Changkyun was about to add another remark when he felt teeth grazing at his neck, more intentional than playful or violent. He squirmed, ticklish at first before sighing in pleasure. Minhyuk kissed up his neck to his jaw, and Changkyun tipped his head back to rest his head on his shoulder. He groaned softly when he felt teeth lightly nibble his earlobe, mouthing his earrings. Reaching his hand up, he grabbed for Minhyuk’s head, bracing him against his neck so he wouldn’t pull away. Minhyuk kept at it, licking and sucking at his throat until Changkyun couldn’t help moaning, eyes fluttering shut.

“I didn’t think… you’d like biting this much,” Changkyun said breathlessly, a little embarrassed at how quickly turned on he was from simply necking. Minhyuk pulled back slightly to pull Changkyun’s collar away, stroking his skin lightly with a finger and making him shiver.

“You like it too,” Minhyuk murmured against his skin, voice soft with embarrassment. Changkyun gasped lightly when Minhyuk returned to mouthing his throat, sucking hard and threatening to leave marks on his skin. The noise from Changkyun was more guttural, the sting hurting so good.

“Mmm, yeah… Harder.” He urged him, feeling Minhyuk’s arms wrap around him and pull him close. His hands splayed over his back, large and greedy. Changkyun felt him growl against his throat before biting down hard in the place where his neck met his shoulder. He groaned in pleasure, pulling at the hem of Minhyuk’s shirt to get access to any skin he could.

“Filthy brat.” He felt Minhyuk grin or sneer against his neck, reacting to the fingers stroking his waist and hips. Changkyun pushed more, forcing the shirt up higher with intention to remove it. Minhyuk pulled back to allow him to pull it off and toss it aside, watching with dark eyes as Changkyun took off his own sweater and undershirt in one swift move. “You damn tease.”

“Put me in my place then.” Changkyun knew what affected Minhyuk- his deep voice, his raised eyebrow, leaning back to show off his abs. He also knew the bratty comments would set him off, light a fire in his eyes that he desperately wanted. It worked, and with a little tilt of his head, Minhyuk was his.

“Is that what you want?” Minhyuk shoved him down onto the bed, his determined smile making Changkyun’s heart race. He settled between his legs, leaning down and capturing Changkyun’s lips in a heated kiss. Minhyuk always kissed like he was hungry, but tonight he was starving. Changkyun groaned into it, leaning into Minhyuk’s touch as he stroked down his chest. He lingered over his nipples before rubbing them in soft circles, making Changkyun whine into his mouth, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. He didn’t pull back until he tasted blood, splitting Minhyuk’s lip where his own teeth already habitually abused it. He simply swiped his tongue over the streak of blood, focusing more firmly on Changkyun’s nipples. He knew how sensitive Changkyun’s chest was, and was punishing him. Changkyun cried out, arching up into his touch.

Abruptly pulling away, Minhyuk tugged Changkyn’s jeans down to his knees without unbuttoning or unzipping. The slight friction of the fabric against his skin made him hiss, pulling the rest off his legs and pushing them off the bed. He looked at Minhyuk on his knees above him, pressing a hand to his own crotch and exhaling shakily. Seeing how affected he was, Changkyun teased himself by rubbing the heel of his hand down his own clothed crotch. He moaned loudly, touching himself at the pace and pressure he wanted. It made Minhyuk falter, staring down at him with lustful eyes for a few beats. Changkyun grinned in triumph, arching his back as Minhyuk bit his bottom lip to keep composure.

When Changkyun reached down to peel his own underwear off, Minhyuk blinked back into focus. He moved away from Changkyun to the dresser to grab what was needed and remove the rest of his clothing. Changkyun watched him, focusing first on the tattoo on his back as he was turned away, then at the whale on his knee when he turned back around. He didn’t know if he wanted to devour him or be devoured by him.

“What are you going to do to me?” Changkyun asked softly as Minhyuk settled back onto the bed. He gasped as he was tugged into Minhyuk’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck to keep steady as he was moved to Minhyuk’s desired position. 

“Give you what you deserve,” Minhyuk replied, voice low and husky. Steadying Changkyun with a hold on his hip, he reached his other hand to the bottle of lube and clicked it open. Changkyun propped himself up on his knees to let Minhyuk lube up his fingers. He trembled with anticipation over him, unsure if what he “deserved” would be rough or gentle. He didn’t care which it was, all he wanted was to be touched. Minhyuk set the bottle aside and immediately reached for Changkyun’s ass, making him cry out as he made contact. 

He started with teasing circles, allowing Changkyun time to relax into the inevitable process. He tightened his grip around Minhyuk, groaning in anticipation. His touch was careful at first, becoming well practiced and precise once he finally pressed his first finger inside. Changkyun shuddered out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, already grinding down against Minhyuk and craving the ache of being fucked open. A second finger quickly joined the first and he groaned as they pressed into him up to the knuckle. He looked down at Minhyuk, who was watching him with burning intensity. He was slow, drawing out each wave of pleasure from Changkyun, his long fingers reaching in deep. He squeezed his eyes shut, hands grabbing at Minhyuk’s back, his shoulders, stroking his cheek. He felt Minhyuk move his head to kiss his fingers. Changkyun waited for him to pull his fingers away so they could go on further, but he instead added a third finger, keeping them rhythmic with a firm slide in and out. It made his cock throb without any direct contact.

“Minhyuk?” Changkyun asked through his laboured breath when he felt himself getting closer to orgasm. Minhyuk opened his mouth to suck on a few of Changkyun’s fingers, teeth grazing the skin. “I thought-”

“You like it?” Minhyuk tilted his head, a trail of spit connecting Changkyun’s abandoned fingers to his lips. He pulled his fingers almost completely out of Changkyun before pushing them back in roughly for emphasis. It pulled a guttural groan out of Changkyun, followed by a breathy affirmation for Minhyuk to keep going.

He circled his hips and ground down against Minhyuk’s fingers, both legs and breath shaking as he panted. Minhyuk made pleased noises, cooing softly and praising Changkyun in a gentle whisper. He pulled his fingers away from Minhyuk’s mouth to bring his hand back to his own, unable to resist inhaling deeply, the lingering scent of Minhyuk on them. He bit his knuckle to prevent himself from crying out, only spurring Minhyuk to move his fingers faster. Changkyun finally reached down to his neglected erection, stroking himself with a shudder of relief.

“You gonna come?” Minhyuk teased, a smile in his voice. Changkyun whimpered and nodded, arching his back and encouraging Minhyuk to give him more. He curled his fingers just right, rubbing against his prostate, and Changkyun shuddered at the direct pleasure. “Already?” He added with a chuckle. 

Changkyun tipped his head back. “Fuck you-” His breath caught, eyes widening and jaw going slack as he came. Minhyuk kept his rhythm steady through his orgasm, letting out a few breathy moans at the sight of Changkyun losing it over him. He pulled his fingers out when Changkyun stopped twitching and held his hips to keep him steady. He pressed a chaste kiss to his temple.

“Cute. So cute... So cute, baby.” Minhyuk rubbed his back and started to shift to give Changkyun room. But Changkyun only pressed closer, still shaking from release.

“Fuck me…,” he groaned, making Minhyuk pull back to look at him in response. He tilted his head and blinked at him to make sure, and Changkyun nodded fast. “Yes, I’m sure. Just please…” He watched Minhyuk slap around the bed aimlessly in search of what he needed to prep himself. He quickly rolled the condom on and lubed himself, keeping it close just in case he needed more. Changkyun settled fully into his lap instead of hovering, legs wrapping around Minhyuk’s waist as he lined up and pushed into him slowly. He was still sensitive from his orgasm, and his moan was weak and shaky.

Changkyun let Minhyuk move, fucking into him slowly at first. He touched him everywhere, finally having both hands free to roam over Changkyun’s back, ass and thighs as he flicked his hips up into him. Minhyuk was noisy, breath ragged and moans and grunts matching each thrust. Changkyun felt himself hardening again, shocked at how fast his body reacted. He ignored it, dropping his head to rest his face in Minhyuk’s neck. He felt Minhyuk press loud kisses to anywhere he could reach him. He let out pleased noises, only slightly moving against Minhyuk to further him on. 

He felt Minhyuk tense up, noises getting higher as he came closer to orgasm. Changkyun groaned against him, wrapping his arms around him so they were closer. Minhyuk’s thrusts were rough snaps of his hips, nails digging into Changkyun as he began to lose control. He cursed under his breath, crying out when Changkyun clenched around him. He pressed a few light kisses on Minhyuk’s skin before biting down hard on his neck. That did him in, and Minhyuk came with a gasp and shuddering moan. Changkyun didn’t pull away until he heard a groan of relief, pulling back and grinning at the aggressive indent his teeth left.

Once Minhyuk evened out his breath, he pulled Changkyun into a devouring kiss, a slick slide of his lips before licking into his mouth eagerly. Changkyun hummed into the kiss, pleased at such a gesture of thanks. When he finally pulled back, Changkyun raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“How’d I taste?” He grinned when Minhyuk groaned, pulling out of him carefully.

“Delicious, always.” Minhyuk’s voice was barely there from over exertion. He ruffled Changkyun’s messy hair before he got out of bed to get rid of the condom. Changkyun settled onto his stomach on the bed, stretching and groaning at how his body ached in protest.

When Minhyuk came back in, he was wincing and rubbing the spot where Changkyun had bitten him. It would leave a long lasting mark. When he saw Changkyun grin in triumph, Minhyuk narrowed his eyes playfully. “That isn’t fair. I didn’t leave any marks.”

“Oh no, you did,” Changkyun replied, stroking a hand down his neck down to his chest where he could feel the sting of hickies against his skin. Minhyuk huffed, clearly not satisfied with simple hickies. Changkyun couldn’t help the twinge of thrill in his stomach at the thought of Minhyuk’s teeth marks embedded in his skin, utterly claiming him. Rather than enacting any revenge, Minhyuk instead settled on the bed next to Changkyun, spooning him despite them both still sweaty and messy from sex. He breathed against Changkyun’s hair, and it was comforting despite the sticky feeling of skin against skin. 

“I love you,” Minhyuk said in a small sleepy voice. Changkyun smiled, used to their nightly habit before they fell asleep.

“I love you too,” he replied, and felt Minhyuk’s arms around him tighten before falling asleep.

-

The next day, Changkyun watched Kihyun’s eyes widen as he adjusted Minhyuk’s clothes for him.

“Jesus, what did you do? You look like you were mauled by something,” Kihyun pointed out, tone half surprised and almost impressed. Minhyuk grinned, throwing away any subtly and locking eyes with Changkyun.

“You could say that,” he replied, flinching in pain when Kihyun pressed into it with his thumb before buttoning up his collar. He followed Minhyuk’s gaze over to Changkyun.

“Of course,” he muttered, and Changkyun sneered playfully, showing off all his teeth before biting the air at him. Kihyun rolled his eyes before walking away. From then on, Minhyuk found a way to bite Changkyun whenever they played their secret games. And Changkyun always looked forward to the chase.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I've decided to challenge myself and write every single Monsta x pairing! I took a very long hiatus to both graduate university and deal with the Wonho situation. Don't forget to kudos, comment and look out for my other oneshots! I'll get to your favourite pairing eventually!! Twitter: @vampchangkyun


End file.
